


Girls' Night

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of quarters, a little girl talk. You know, the usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night

Prentiss couldn’t begin to fathom how she, a fully trained BAU field agent, could be so horribly bad at Quarters and how Garcia, technogoddess extraordinaire, could be so very good at it.

“I…am not good at this,” she said, trying to sober up slightly. Girl’s night out only rolled around occasionally and she didn’t want the evening to end with her falling off her chair. “Why are we playing this again?”

“To get very drunk and celebrate being both alive and female,” Garcia said, one eye closed as she aimed her quarter and shot. She smirked as it hit with a splash. “Did Derek look supafine today or what?”

JJ buried her head in her hands and groaned. “I’m married. I have a _baby_. And I think I _still_ broke out in a sweat. His _arms_.”

“I choked on a Cheeto,” Prentiss said dazedly. “He walked in as I was mid-swallow and I choked.”

“Well, if he wrapped his arms around you to give you the Heimlich maneuver, at it would’ve been worth the near death experience,” JJ said dryly.

“Heaven,” Prentiss said, batting her eyes.

“Yeah, because I would have killed you out of jealousy,” Garcia said, picking up a napkin and fanning herself. “He just keeps getting better with age.”

Sighs of agreement echoed around the table.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Emily and JJ and Garcia - quarters, girls' night out, Morgan's arms


End file.
